bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Service Feats
Fan service feats are ways to add flavor and humor to your character through the reference to one of the many archetypes of comic relief manga characters. As those feats have balanced out modifiers, you can take one for free at character creation. You may only retrain the Fan Service feat gained at first level for another Fan Service Feat. ANTHROMORPHIC GENERAL You appear as an animal in a humanoid body Benefit: '''Considered an animal, Large instead medium (-1 ac, +1 CMB/CMD, -2 fly, -4 stealth), -2 Gather information and Will Saves. CHILD GENERAL Your instinct of preservation is truly formidable. '''Benefit: You are small instead of medium(+1 AC, -1 CMB/CMD, +2 fly, +4 stealth), you gain a -2 modifier on intimidate and diplomacy checks. You cannot take the Well Endowed Feat with this feat. COWARD GENERAL Your instinct of preservation is truly formidable. Benefit: You have a -2 modifier on your check to resist intimidate Will saves and +2 bonus to reflex saves and Stealth checks. DARK HERO GENERAL You are the grim, no-nonsense type of hero. You mean serious business and never seem to relax. Benefit: You gain +2 bonus to initiative and suffer a -2 penalty to diplomacy, perform and sense motive checks. FOUR EYES GENERAL You have glasses. While nobody strikes someone with glasses, you are considered a weakling and have a hard time getting your point heard. Benefit: You gain a +2 initiative bonus, but suffer -2 to intimidate and diplomacy rolls. LOUDMOUTH GENERAL You talk loud, you laugh loud, you walk tall, and you live large. Benefit: You are big-mouthed and ill mannered. You have -2 to all diplomacy and stealth checks. You gain +2 bonus on intimidate and fortitude checks. PIRATE LOOK GENERAL You have an eyepatch, and quite a few scars. You look badass but have poor depth perception. Benefit: You have +2 bonus on intimidate and gather information checks. You suffer -2 to all ranged attack rolls. SENTAI GENERAL You believe in friendship and teamwork. Some colourful uniform, rallying shout and combat pose might be in order. Benefit: You have +2 bonus on all teamwork related rolls (flanking attacks, helping others, etc…). For each character amongst your allies that possess this feat, your bonus increases by +2. SLACKER GENERAL You are easygoing, lazy or just detached. You don’t seem to take anything very seriously. Benefit: All social skill rolls against you suffer a -2 penalty. You have a -2 modifier to initiative. SIMPLETON GENERAL You tend to see things in black and white, and take most everything at face value. You are straightforward and single-minded. Benefit: You suffer a -2 to bluff, sense motive and diplomacy checks, but gain a +2 bonus to will saves. WELL ENDOWED GENERAL You are endowed with an extremely generous physique. Benefit: Your distracting accoutrements give you a +2 bonus to charisma based checks against those that would find your appearance attractive. You suffer a -2 penalty to charisma based checks against those that do not find your gender attractive. This feat can be taken multiple times, its effects stack. WOMANIZER GENERAL You are unable to resist the charms of the feminine genre. You style yourself a gallant man and a knight protector, while the appreciation for your efforts is far from universal. Benefit: You have -2 to all charisma based skill checks with women, but gain a +2 bonus to AC against them. DEDICATED ARTIST GENERAL You have a gift, and you’re not afraid to use it, dazzling all those who gaze upon your work, a pox on those silly jacks-of-all-trades. Benefit: Choose one Craft or Perform skill. You have an immense talent for this skill and gain a +4 bonus when using it. Drawback: Your focus on your specialty has left you lacking in other artistic fields, giving you a -2 penalty on all other skill checks of the same type. EMO GENERAL It’s a cold, cruel world, and you would be better off having never been born. Benefit: Your detachment has left you aloof, you take half the penalties from moral based effects Drawback: Your acceptance of death has left you vulnerable to it, you can't roll to stabilize and take a -2 penalty to death saves or death effect saving throws. FANGIRL GENERAL OMG! KAWAII DESU! Benefit: Your obsession over various international idols allows you to almost understand half a dozen languages, giving you a +4 bonus to checks made to understand or write in a language you don’t know. Drawback: Most people find you annoying, giving you a -1 penalty on all Charisma-based checks. KLUTZ GENERAL Whatever you do, you always seem to trip over something or fall off something, or knock something over, or drop something, or… Benefit: You frequently fall over your own two feet – and out of the way of danger – giving you a +1 bonus on defense rolls and reflex saves. Drawback: Your clumsiness gives you a -2 penalty on any dex related check that is not reflex or defense. NERD GENERAL More than simply enjoying learning new things, you stress mind over body so much that you’re completely useless as an athlete. Benefit: Your time in study gives you a +2 bonus to all Knowledge checks. Drawback: Your body is so weak that you suffer a -2 penalty to str based checks. PLAYBOY GENERAL You just can’t help it that you love ALL women, but that doesn’t stop most of them from hating you for it. Benefit: Your fellow perverts form an extensive network consisting of single men from all walks of life, giving you a +4 bonus on Gather Information checks. Drawback: Your antics disgust most women, giving you a -2 penalty on all Charisma-based checks with them. SENPAI GENERAL You are both a senior in school or at your profession. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to all Charisma-based checks with both your juniors and superiors. Drawback: With great power comes great responsibility, and that usually means that whenever shit hits the fan, you’re stuck taking one for the team. Whenever someone in the party would have to make a personal sacrifice, the Game Master should ensure that it’s made by a character who possesses this feat, if any.